


Не всё то музыка

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: Инквизиция распущена, Бык шпионит в столице Андерфелса за Серыми Стражами и не только, а Страж Натаниэль Хоу вынужден на него работать. Таймлайн — незадолго до событий "Чужака".





	Не всё то музыка

— Что сидишь? — недружелюбно буркнул Хормак. Судя по звуку, он натирал стакан салфеткой. — Шел бы готовиться. Выступление же скоро. 

Натаниэль только отмахнулся. Он сидел спиной к стойке, уперевшись в нее локтями и разглядывал зеркальный потолок над залом. Посетители в темном отражении казались диковинными ленивыми рыбами, меж которых снуют вьюрки-официанки.

— До него еще как до Льеша пешком. — Где находится Льеш, Натаниэль толком не знал, но по мнению хоссбергцев anus mundi находилась именно там. — Нальешь мне? 

— Ты ко мне лицом-то повернись, не наглей. 

Натаниэль со вздохом растекся по стойке, запрокинув голову назад. Если смотреть снизу вверх, то Хормак выглядит не таким уж уродом. Только взгляд как у каторжанина, а не как у задушевного бармена. А может, дело не во взгляде, а в клейме неприкасаемого на полрожи.

— Напомни, Хоу, почему ты еще жив? — задумчиво спросил Хормак.

— Потому что я вам нужен, — пробормотал Натаниэль. — Наливай. 

Хормак ухмыльнулся, достал прессованную подставку из хрустальной благодати. Перегнул несколько раз полупрозрачный кругляш в пальцах, зачем-то разминая и шлепнул его Натаниэлю на переносицу. Натаниэль хотел возмутиться, но подставка оказалась восхитительно прохладной, и апатия пересилила. Хормак с невозмутимым видом поставил на подставку стакан со льдом, налил виски. С интересом уставился на Натаниэля.

— Тебе все равно придется сесть нормально, если хочешь выпить. 

— Ну уж нет. 

Натаниэль осторожно снял стакан с лица, вернул прилипшую к донышку подставку обратно на лоб и вылил немного виски в рот. 

— Слушай, — вдруг спросил он Хормака, — а в самом деле, почему вы меня не убили? Я же знаю, что кто-то приходил на прослушивание. По виду имперец какой-то. Девочкам и Быку понравился. Взяли бы его — и не надо было бы возиться со мной. Угрожать, удерживать, все такое…

— Много ты знаешь, — буркнул Хормак, снова беря салфетку. — Ты, конечно, тот еще фрукт и беды за тобой тянутся, как долги за пьяницей, но тебя мы уже знаем. И знаем, как держать так, чтобы ты и себе не навредил, и нам пользу принес.

— Не лучше ли было использовать парня втемную? Или никого из Тевинтера вы принципиально не берете?

— Ты меня еще поучи дела вести, — беззлобно поддел его Хормак, но потом добавил более мягким голосом: — Дело вовсе не в Тевинтере, у нас много ребят оттуда. Играл он недурственно, впрочем, ты и сам его слышал. Но он самоучка, и с листа играть не может. Так что ты поживешь еще, Хоу, ты и твоя семейка. Не боись. 

— Аве мне, — произнес Натаниэль, проглотив остатки виски. — Налей еще.

— Нет, — голос Хормака снова стал жестким и скрипучим. — Сегодня ты обязан отыграть, как на прошлой записи, слово в слово… То есть, нота в ноту. После — приходи, я тебя напою хоть в мелкий щебень.

***

Если Хормак говорил «нет» — этот отказ был окончательным и обсуждению не подлежал. Натаниэль иногда думал, кто главнее у его любезных хозяев — Железный Бык или Хормак. Железный Бык был всегда нараспашку, каждому встречному по секрету сообщал, что он шпион Бен-Хазрат, и периодически восклицал в разговоре «О, надо будет написать об этом в отчёте!». В его заведении бесплатно поили всех дипломатов и работников секретариата, постоянно звучали многократно повторенные шутки на шпионскую тему, настолько бородатые, что Натаниэль не удивился бы, если появились во времена Четвертого Мора. Хормак, старый лысый гном, казался простым барменом, по совместительству — композитором, не особо талантливым, но с узнаваемым стилем. Но иногда Натаниэлю казалось, что все кабаре держится только на нем.

Поначалу, когда агенты Бен-Хазрат шантажом вынудили Натаниэля согласиться сотрудничать, он думал, что Хормак — такой же заурядный винтик в сложном механизме. Что может быть зауряднее скуповатого и склонного к черной меланхолии гнома за барной стойкой? Хормак содержал бар в идеальном порядке, хорошо помнил, что заказывали посетители и не лез к ним в душу с расспросами. Кабаре Быка было не единственное в Хоссберге, но здесь появлялись почти все значимые лица, оказавшиеся волей судеб в Андерфелсе. Казалось бы — репутация Железного Быка, до самого развала Инквизиции служившего под ее знаменами, и открыто признающего свои связи с Бен-Хазрат, должна бы отталкивать посетителей от кабаре, но дело обстояло с точностью до наоборот. Что-то было располагающее в огромном одноглазом кунари с неполным комплектом пальцев, говорливом и громкоголосом. 

Когда гнев от пленения и шантажа прошел, Натаниэль немного свыкся со своей участью. Да, ему пришлось действовать против своей воли, нарушать клятвы и действовать в угоду кунари, которых каждому порядочному андрастианину следовало ненавидеть всем сердцем, но если не брать в расчет факт принуждения, работать с этими ребятами было если не приятно, то комфортно. Натаниэль почти все время проводил в кабаре, лишь изредка сопровождая агентов на Глубинные тропы или в места, где была нужда в экспертном мнении Серого Стража. Иногда он помогал Быку в расшифровке перехваченных посланий из Вейсхаупта, но чаще всего его работа заключалась в музыкальных выступлениях, где он развлекал публику игрой на гобое или аккомпанировал для танцевальных номеров. Кроме него было несколько музыкантов-самоучек, но, похоже, Хормаку нравилось писать музыку именно для гобоя. Однажды Хормак притащил из Круга аппарат, который позволил записывать его выступления тончайшей иглой на цилиндр с лириумным напылением. Цилиндр затем отправляли к Круг, где усмиренные снимали с него копии, упаковывали в резные деревянные коробочки с вложенными в специальные конверты иглой и тончайшей мембраной. У Натаниэля в комнате валялась где-то такая штука. С живым звучанием, конечно, не сравнить, но сама идея, что можно записать звук и прослушать потом в любое время — пользовалась популярностью. 

Хормак к своей работе относился ревностно. Он не особо злился, если фальшивил кто-то, кроме Натаниэля. От бывшего Серого Стража он требовал ювелирной точности, не разрешая ни на ноту отступить даже от явной ошибки в нотной записи. 

— Но это же диссонанс! Вот тут, тут и тут! — восклицал Натаниэль. — Ты что, оглох?

— Сам ты оглох! Играй, как написано! Что ты пререкаешься со мной, как мальчишка? Язык в жопу себе запихни и дуди в свою дудку! 

Как в одном гноме сочеталось одновременно ревностное и презрительное отношение к музыке — для Натаниэля было загадкой.

Однако подобная ревность в Хормаке просыпалась изредка, при записи на лириумные цилиндры и в некоторые дни. Чаще всего он просто махал рукой и разрешал импровизировать. 

***

Сегодня был тот самый день, когда на пюпитре перед Натаниэлем лежал листок с очередной темой. Простенькая на этот раз, и мало чем отличающаяся от предыдущей. Хотя нет, отдельные куски ритмически выглядели несколько иначе. Натаниэль с облегчением вздохнул. Нет ничего тягостнее пытаться играть произведение, написанное с ошибками, да еще и опостылевшее. 

Эльфийки в облегающих костюмах с наклеенной чешуёй изображали не то дракониц, не то змей, не то загадочных змеелюдей из глубин. Последние какое-то время назад появились в приключенческой литературе, внезапно, точно вспышка скверны, и так же неотвратимо распространились повсюду. "Змеелюди из глубин" встречались в каждом романе, в каждой театральной постановке можно было наткнуться на упоминание о них, но публика так же быстро утратила к ним интерес. Впрочем, завораживающие движения танцовщиц приковывали внимание вовсе не костюмами.

Танец был импровизацией. Гобой вел девушек, повелевал ими, заставлял то вскидывать руки, то распластаться на сцене, то вибрировать всем телом в унисон. Натаниэлю стоило значительных усилий не отвлекаться от записанных нот. Так хотелось сыграть правильно, красиво, так, как должно звучать. Огни рампы светили ему в глаза, но он прищуривался и видел, как завсегдатаи чуть морщат носы. Но слава Создателю, в зале были не только ценители. Натаниэль заметил сидящего сбоку от сцены гнома. Вид от его столика был не так хорош, и этот стол выбирали те, кто приходил насладиться музыкой или общением, а не зрелищем. Гном сидел над богато накрытым столом, полузакрыв глаза и весь обратившись в слух. Как же приятно, что есть такие ценители, которые не обращают внимание на ошибки композитора. Как же грустно, что они не в состоянии отличить хорошую игру от плохой.

Умывшись и переодевшись после представления, Натаниэль вышел в зал. Поприветствовав знакомых, он обнаружил, что гном, так внимательно слушавший его выступление, куда-то ушёл. Приборы лежали так, будто он еще собирался вернуться, со спинки стула свисал сложенный шарф. Натаниэль подождал немного, затем направился к стойке Хормака. 

Заметив, что за стойкой стоит эльф-сменщик, он сбавил шаг. Права наливать алкоголь персоналу у сменщика не было, разговаривать с ним тоже было не о чем. Эльф заметил его сомнения и показал пальцем вниз, затем дважды растопырил пятерню. Значит, Хормак спустился в подвал на десять минут. Наверное, случилось что, раз он покинул свой пост в такое горячее время. Пожав плечами, Натаниэль развернулся на каблуках. Ноги сами понесли его к лестнице в подвал.

Он сам не знал, чего ему надо от Хормака. Они друг друга на дух не переносили. Иногда антипатия доходила до чистой ненависти, когда они обкладывали друг друга проклятиями. Но напиваться Натаниэлю почему-то нравилось только в присутствии Хормака, доказывая, что тот пишет хрень, которая нравится зрителям только потому, что те слаще морковки ничего в жизни не едали. 

На лестнице и коридоре никого не было: сегодня зал набит битком и вся имеющаяся в наличии обслуга занята наверху и на кухне. Натаниэль заглянул в кладовку, винный склад и, не обнаружив Хормака, собрался идти обратно, но краем уха расслышал какой-то звук. Он замер. Через какое-то время звук повторился. Он доносился из коридора у черного выхода, куда стаскивали мешки с грязными скатертями и салфетками перед отправкой к прачкам. Подойдя поближе, Натаниэль обнаружил, что в коридоре кто-то есть. Оттуда слышались возня, постукивания и поскрипывания, кряхтение, лился тусклый свет переносной лампы.

Заинтригованный Натаниэль — неужели занудный гном отлучился от работы, чтобы пообжиматься на мешках со смазливой подавальщицей? — выглянул в хорошо освещенный коридор. Он осмотрительно оставался в тени. Ему совершенно не хотелось, чтобы его застукали, когда он шпионит за шпионом. Кто знает этих кунари?

Увиденная картина заставила его остолбенеть. Дверь черного хода распахнута настежь, свет падает на угол повозки, покрытый промокшей от дождя парусиной. Коридор, мимо которого Натаниэль столько раз ходил, столько раз стоял, подпирая плечом стену, раззявился, показывая тайник, замаскированный искусной фальшивой кладкой. Хрен с ним, с тайником — где вы отыщете хоть одного амарантайнца, который ни разу не ввозил контрабанду? Но вот его содержимое... 

Хормак в компании того гнома-меломана разгружали и затаскивали в тайник ящики очень характерной формы. Увидев такой единожды — никогда не спутаешь. Давным-давно, еще до Бреши и Адаманта, Натаниэль принимал похожий, присланный из Церкви. Годовой запас лириума для нужд ферелденских Стражей. Только "ящик" был раза этак в три меньше. И был один. И повозку с ним сопровождали две дюжины вооруженных до зубов храмовников. 

Опомнившись, Натаниэль нырнул за угол, молясь, чтобы его не заметили. Два гнома продолжали работать, подгоняя друг друга. Натаниэль понимал, что рискует, но он не мог уйти просто так. Он стоял, вслушиваясь и ловя каждый звук. Гномы почти не говорили, только взрыкивали и тяжело дышали. Наконец, Натаниэлю повезло. Раздался грохот уроненного ящика. 

— Гундаар! Осторожнее же! — выругался Хормак. — Время, время!

"Гундар", повторил про себя Натаниэль, стараясь запомнить странное, можно сказать — чужеродное звучание. То ли имя, то ли ругательство на незнакомом языке. Любопытство взяло верх над разумностью, и Натаниэль осторожно выглянул в коридор. 

Повезло: гномы направлялись к повозке. Он высунулся из коридора по пояс, пытаясь получше разглядеть содержимое тайника. Разглядел только продолговатые ящики с двойными стенками. Тайник был доверху забит контейнерами с лириумом. Натаниэль отпрянул обратно в уютную тень, прижался лопатками к стене, не давая себе потерять самообладание от увиденного и заставил себя несколько раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть через нос.

"Даже если они стояли в два ряда..." 

Он попытался на глаз подсчитать количество ящиков и примерный вес лириума, если каждый ящик полон — и от полученной цифры становилось не по себе. И от понимания, что не все контейнеры пришли из рук честных контрабандистов Хартии. На большую часть контейнеров были нанесены разномастные пометки гномскими рунами. Но кроме них в тайнике виднелись ящики, отмеченные эмблемами пылающего солнца и имперских змей. 

Натаниэль почувствовал, что его затошнило. Даже горсть лириума опасна, а они все тут сидят на гигантском запасе краденного у Церкви и Империи лириума. Зачем Бен-Хазрат столько? Кунари в самом деле хотят устроить войну? Он видел, на что способны кунарийские саирабазы, а что будет, если этим машинам разрушения дать лириум? 

— Всё, закрываем, — раздался приглушенный незнакомый голос. Натаниэль вздрогнул, и, стараясь по-прежнему остаться незамеченным, на цыпочках побежал в зал.

Он еле успел вклиниться в компанию подвыпивших торговцев прежде, чем гномы поднялись по лестнице. Меломан сел за свой стол, накинул на плечи шарф. Хормак сел напротив него, раскупоривая какую-то пыльную бутылку. Встретившись взглядом с Натаниэлем, Хормак помедлил и кивнул. 

Истолковав это как приглашение присоединиться к их компании, Натаниэль приблизился к гномам.

— Что это за типы? — спросил Хормак, указав подбородком на торговцев. Натаниэль невольно восхитился. Не знай он всей подноготной, решил бы, что это его поймали на чем-то предосудительном.

— Заходили на прошлой неделе, передают своё почтение и спрашивают, не осталось ли цилиндров, — ответил Натаниэль как ни в чем не бывало. 

— Цилиндры! — хлопнул себя по лбу меломан-Гундар. 

— Уже приготовлены, — успокаивающе произнёс Хормак. — Это мой друг, тоже музыку любит. Вон, год не виделись. Это тот самый дудочник, — мотнул он головой в сторону Натаниэля. 

Гном с любопытством на него посмотрел и вежливо кивнул. 

— Ему нравится твоя игра и всё такое, — пояснил Хондар, справившись с пробкой и разливая густую карамельную жидкость по стаканам. — Он у нас неразговорчивый. И да, Быку только не болтай, ладно? А то это из его личных запасов. Тебе не налью, самим мало. Да тебе и не понравится, к этому делу привычка нужна.

Восхитившись ещё раз — завтра все, от сменщика и посудомоек до Быка, будут знать, что Хондар отсутствовал на рабочем месте, потому что спи... украл собственность хозяина кабаре, Натаниэль откланялся. 

Разумеется, Быку он ничего не сказал. О том, что ты случайно оказался посвящен в тайну Бен-Хазрат, которая не предназначалась для твоего ума — лучше молчать. Или вообще забыть. Так дольше проживешь.

 

***

 

Натаниэль, изнывая от жары и похмелья, слонялся по верхнему этажу здания. Дверь в кабинет хозяина кабаре была открыта, из нее доносился спасительный сквозняк. Натаниэль встал в дверях, чуть растопырив руки и позволяя прохладе себя омывать.

Бык разложил на рабочем столе какую-то бумагу и рассматривал её, прихлебывая из огромной кружки. 

— Будешь? — буднично спросил он, заметив Натаниэля и делая приглашающий жест. 

— Снова то приторное пойло из Пар-Воллена? Нет уж, спасибо!

— Не пойло, а какао. Страшно редкая и полезная вещь, между прочим, — назидательно произнес Бык и добавил чуть смущенно: — На этот раз сахара столько, сколько надо. 

Натаниэль пожал плечами, вошёл в кабинет и нацедил неполную кружку из пузатого чайничка и осторожно попробовал. Сладость была, конечно, за гранью разумного, но на этот раз хотя бы не валила с ног. Кружка быстро нагревалась — в отличие от зачарованного чайничка, она была из самой обычной керамики. Натаниэль, выругавшись, поставил её на край стола Быка и подул на пальцы. Бык тихо хмыкнул, шумно отхлебнул из своей кружки и снова погрузился в изучение бумаги. Ею оказался план заведения. 

— Очередная перепланировка? — предположил Натаниэль.

— Не совсем. Бациус хочет продать мне свою новую штуку: обшитый деревом металлический ящик с нанесенными на внутренние поверхности морозными рунами. Позволит сохранять скоропортящиеся продукты без магии. 

Натаниэль нахмурился.

— Но руны же всё равно магические…

— Так они-то будут на ящике, а не на самих продуктах. — Бык поднял вверх палец и назидательно пояснил: — Новое требование сертификации: теперь руны, наложенные усмиренным и магом, проходят по разным категориям. Перманент несет меньше вреда и все такое, поэтому положена налоговая льгота. 

— А разве консервирующие руны вредны? — усомнился Натаниэль. — Они же просто не дают еде портиться. Веками же ими пользовались и ничего.

— Друг мой, а я знаю? — поднял на него глаза Бык. — Все вопросы к Кругам и Коллегии — это они между собой воюют, на радость кровососам из Торговой гильдии. А мне только головная боль, куда эту дурищу впихнуть. Хм… А если сюда?

Натаниэль посмотрел на чертеж. Палец Быка указывал точнёхонько на то место лириумного тайника.

— Ты уверен? Хранить там еду…

— А что такого? Стена не несущая, широкая. Там раньше был световой колодец, но после реконструкции его заделали за ненадобностью. В подвал всё равно спускаемся редко, а ламповое масло всяко дешевле обходится убытков от лезущего через колодец ворья. — Бык потёр искалеченной рукой подбородок и довольно хмыкнул. — А что, хорошая идея. Можно будет расчистить, сколько надо, укрепить на всякий случай стены и перекрытие — и поставить этот морозильный ящик. Кухня и кладовая, правда, далековато, но придумаем что-нибудь… Подъёмник сообразим, например...

Натаниэль вполуха слушал излияния Быка, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица. В голове звенела только одна мысль — Бык не знал про существование в его собственном кабаре тайника с лириумом. Значит, Хормак ведет какую-то собственную игру, в обход Бен-Хазрат. 

Натаниэль с удивлением заметил, что кружка пуста — он выпил весь какао, не чувствуя вкуса. Он послушал еще некоторое время Быка, кивая и поддакивая, затем сослался на занятость и вышел из кабинета. Погруженный в раздумья, он как в тумане добрел до своей каморки и упал на койку. На кого работает Хормак? Кто, в таком случае, Гундар? Если, конечно, его зовут так — ведь Хормак никаких имён не назвал. Кому ещё мог понадобиться краденый лириум в таком количестве? 

Натаниэль вздрогнул. Если в мире появится четвертая сила, позволяющая себе скупать драгоценный лириум ящиками и не чурающаяся добывать его, дергая за усы обе империи — это не к добру. Создатель, пусть Хормак с подельником окажутся всего лишь подручными одного из тевинтерских магистров, интригующего против своих коллег! 

Но что-то не ложилось в эту успокаивающую, безобидную теорию, упрямо шепча: «Нет, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это слишком просто! Ты же сам знаешь, что это не так!» Натаниэль вспоминал обрывки фраз, все насторожившие его или показавшиеся странными детали. 

Кроме вопроса — на кого работает гном-предатель, его больше волновал другой. Тот, что всегда учил его задавать отец: "А что будет после?" Хорошо, вот он узнает, что происходит, но что делать дальше? Хормак прекрасно знает, где живёт Делайла с семьей и он может потребовать хранить молчание — если поймет, что его секрет раскрыт. Натаниэль ни на мгновение не сомневался, что если он попытается сдать Хормака Бен-Хазрат, его сообщники убьют Делайлу. Даже если удастся протиснуться ужом между этих жерновов — то все равно ему придётся решать — на чьей стороне быть. Бен-Хазрат или неизвестной четвертой стороны? Может, если примкнуть к этим, то он сможет соскочить с крючка кунари? 

Но для начала ему придется выйти на сцену и отыграть очередной проклятый опус Хормака.


End file.
